


Hattie and Wilma save the world

by Straj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beta -poeticapayge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of "Sherlock" in the style of steampunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

In one of the gray autumn days of mist, swirling in the street, seemed paromobiley. He, spitting white smoke and snorting angry hedgehog, stopped by the house at 221b Baker Street. The door next to the driver opened, and out flew a wonderful creation. Tall brunette dressed in black tight surd can, black skirt up to half of the ankles. On her feet she had black boots on the buttons on the head - a black hat with a small brim and tall crown. The total blackness of her dress enlivened only white feather in the hat and a long blue scarf casually tied around the neck.   
While the brunette with the driver unloaded the Luggage from the car climbed the second girl. Short, stocky, dressed in a coffee-colored skirt, jacket with fur collar and high lace boots. Hats of it and his head were wrapped with a large handkerchief color of milk chocolate, the ends of which are freely lain on her shoulders.

Brunette paid the driver, and he drove away. And she went to the door and knocked the door with a hammer.  
\- Wilma, are you sure that we can afford? - asked uncertainly low at his girlfriend.  
\- Hattie, of course, - the brunette was a soft, velvety voice, - we have so many times told. You better get to work from here than from the village, and to me it is much easier.  
-What do want? - On the threshold appeared the creation of medium height with gray curls, wigs for giant and the coif sheathed yellowed Breton lace. Wears this woman was formless polygyny jacket and heavily rubbed skirt green velvet.  
\- Mrs. Hudson? - Asked the brunette, - we learned that you can rent rooms?  
\- Are you one?  
-No, girlfriend,-brunette, moved, and Mrs. Hudson saw the second.  
-Okay, come in, - Mrs. Hudson went into the corridor,-is a lot of baggage?  
\- No. My friend and travel light.  
The brunette Luggage consisted of a small black suitcase on wheels, hat boxes, medium leather of her bag and backpack on the back, in which something was seen, carefully samotnie. The low - coffee color bag and hat box, however, at her over his shoulder hung a small bag, but it does not fit under the definition of baggage.  
-At the bottom I live, - said Mrs. Hudson, spending girlfriends along the hall, - and here is the ladder, we are now on it will raise, leads to the upper floor.  
They went up.  
-I see, -Mrs. Hudson said, gesturing at the room,-shared living room, kitchen, bathroom, one bedroom here, and the second at the top. Like?  
-Yes, -replied the girl, - we're taking. How much?  
-Ten pounds in a month, - replied the landlady.   
\- Pricey, but okay. Thank you.  
\- Make yourself comfortable, -smiled Mrs. Hudson,-to brew you some tea? You must be tired from the road?  
\- If not difficult,-brunette, put your Luggage in the middle of the living room and ran to watch the rest of the room. Soon he heard her voice:  
\- Hattie, what you choose bedroom, upper or lower?  
\- Wilma makes no difference to me, - replied her friend.

The hostess went away, but soon returned, carrying a tray with tea. The Luggage was already removed, brunette sported in purple silk shirt with V-neckline and black, richly decorated with leather applique, corset. She sat in the chair and lovingly rubbed the fine violin. Fingers the brunette had long, nails manicured, but not too long, of medium length. And she had pale skin that looked to her black wavy hair. Hair was trimmed short, but closed the neck. Although hair brunette was very brave, she's amazing she approached.  
\- Tea? - Mrs. Hudson came to her.  
\- My name is Wilma;-the brunette looked up at the mistress of her big eyes the color of forest lakes in the Golden autumn season.  
\- Louise, - had a mistress, noting to him that Wilma is absolutely not wear makeup. "Feminist», -she thought. Clearly outlined lips slightly upturned nose, large eyes, high forehead, which carelessly trimmed black curls. Swan neck, turns into a few broad shoulders, but the shirt was concealing this deficiency. Defenseless and touching the collar bone.  
\- Where are you from? - asked by Louise, wanting to strike up a conversation and handing Wilma’s a Cup of tea.  
-From Surrey, - said Wilma, carefully looking at her.  
\- Wilma, sorry, - the living room was down the other girl.  
-How old are you? - Not behind her.  
\- I - 27, - replied Wilma,-and Hattie - 28.  
\- While you study or work?  
-I am an assistant in the Museum of Natural Sciences, - Wilma raised an eyebrow, say, time will we've done with the interrogation.  
-My midwife at the hospital of St. Bartholomew, - said Hattie.  
-Well, I dare you no longer bother, -to Louise finally came, and she took the empty Cup, he left.

Of the evening living girls the same day.  
\- Wilma, I worry about our landlady..., - Hattie cooked dinner of the products provided by owner.  
\- You also noticed? Excellently let’s start with the fact that she is not the one for whom she claims to be.  
-Oh, Wilma! Do you want to say that she is the Keeper of a brothel?  
\- Lord, Hattie. No Of course She - male and a man suffering from alcoholism, drug addiction and a weakness for the female sex. I understood it, noticing how flushed his cheek as he stared at my neck.  
-So you deliberately provoked it?  
\- You always need to know the enemy in the face, Hattie. Perhaps he will try to seduce some of us...  
Master The Bedroom.   
\- What are girls! - Marius Lou Hudson was exposed,-she needs to go,-he removed the cap along with the hair and threw him in the trunk,-if this fails, will primary for Hattie. She seems to be a one, - shapeless jacket and skirt took his seat in the Cabinet,-long ago, I had no women, and they are young, beautiful, silly... I'm Afraid I will not, because I think that I am a woman, you have to carry yourself relaxed and free... And dark corners I have enough, somewhere punchy,- Marius Hudson, remaining in the same home pants, scratched his belly, pulled out of the stash a bottle of rum, drank and went to sleep.

***

A month had been. But not exposed host, naively believing that girls are stupid and don't understand anything, nor the clever posterity did not take any action. Wilma or tinkered with by numerous experiments in the kitchen, or playing the violin, either periodically went about their business, returning loaded with various folds and securities. What she did was a mystery to Marius Hudson, but it was no good. He was not interested in mind Wilma, he needed something else. Hattie morning went to work and came back late. At Hattie had medium length brown hair, which she cheats on curler, brown eyes and thin lips. Hattie used in cosmetics, but in very small quantities. She seemed naive and silly.

The standoff could last forever, but once it several happened events simultaneously. They marked the beginning of a thrilling adventure Wilma`s and Hattie.


	2. Part 2

Rainy In one gloomy day Marius Hudson went for recharging your personal stocks. He went on foot. To store on Oxford Street was not close, but Marius did not want to hire paromobiley. In this part of London houses were built haphazardly, there were a lot of places. And Marius, coming on one of this wasteland, was surprised to see signs of construction. Ran working, whistled steam cranes and steam crane huge steam truck delivering bricks.  
-Hey! Sir, - Marius called one of the workers, - will not tell you what's going to build?  
-Factory, - he replied, - someone who wished to remain anonymous, bought the land.  
-Oh, - Marius lost interest and moved on.  
In the shop he released a pint of rum and ounce of marijuana. The first is legal; the second is under the counter. Marius was about to leave when saw a woman. Middle-aged dressed in a long cashmere coat in large blue-green cell. Coat reached to the middle of the ankles, slightly revealing a black velvet skirt and exposing to show high rough black boots with laces, the leather. On black straight hair ladies famously sat little hat. Hands lady hid in chinchilla Muff. Marius was chosen. He looked... well. Pea color hunting jacket, plush short pants color digested beet, once white stockings and shoes with laces. The lady gave Marius a contemptuous glance, but suddenly she turned to him.  
-I see you, now, without work? - A few cheeky tones she asked.  
-Yes, - readily replied Marius.  
-Come here, I want to offer you a job, and to discuss the contract need in a better place.

On the street the lady waited long elegant paromobiley. The lady sat behind the wheel, careless gesture of offering Marius sit down. Paromobiley habitually went, dispersed, and very quickly made a dart.  
\- Let's get acquainted, - said the lady, - my name is Jamie, and you?  
\- Marius Hudson.  
\- Well, Marius So. I need someone who can deal with the observation of three people. They can to sabotage me to finish the job. Their names - Greer Lastread, sleuth in Scotland Yard, Irving Adler - ILO, prodigal life, womanizer, as you and Makei Holmes - personal Secretary to HER MAJESTY. This is a very dangerous people... for me. I My Place remuneration and reward for your work.  
-Okay, - Marius did not think about the dangers, - I agree, as you say?  
-Will be coming in this store. There will be someone my man.  
\- Clear.  
The lady stopped paromobiley letting Marius, sped away into the distance. And Marius went home.

-Hattie, looks what I found! - Excited Wilma burst into the room, waving a long sheet of parchment.  
-What is it?  
\- Something incredible, - Wilma dropped black gloves and spread the sheet on the table, - look!  
\- Is this some kind of drawing, - said Hattie, looking at the sheet,-and the side of the inscription.  
\- Ancient-Celtic, - Wilma raised left eyebrow and thought for a moment.  
Hattie stared at her friend.  
-I'll translate it, thanks to my sister, gave me the opportunity to study many languages...  
\- And what is written there?  
-"Invader, displacing careful world on the green river mercy miserable like God gift of God lady warrior brave warrior?" -Wilma thought,-is extremely obscure words, don't you think?  
-Is that all?  
\- No. "Good God occupant home ruler good God helmet blond Scot Helmet Lake scarlet blessing like Mars."   
\- Nonsense, - said Hattie.  
-Probably some code, - decided Wilma,-we have to solve.  
-Where did you find this drawing? - Hattie looked at her friend.  
\- Flew with the wind. True. I was coming back from my sister and my face the wind through this sheet. It is a good sign, Hattie.  
\- Decided will be back in their element? And what you want from me?  
\- Clean revolvers, Hattie! Sharpen up daggers! Put mechanisms! Coming adventure!

***

Marius returned late. He wandered over to his friends and asked about Greer Lastread, Irving Adler and Makei Holmes. In a dark Backstreet of London knew Greer. This fearless sleuth knew anyone who ever got into her field of view. And in the institutions middling and low dens knew Irving. The womanizer, womanizer, ILO, prodigal foreign States, Lovelace, Amateur sadomasochistic games, Schuler - these characteristics gave him all those Marius asked. But about the Makey Holmes nobody knew anything. Silence the complete the mysterious lady, about which no information.

Girls were not at home. Marius went upstairs, dug in their closets, sniffed and touched lingerie brunette and full indecent fantasies went home.


	3. Part 3

The girls came back late. They laughed when went in. They brought with them many strange packages; put them on the dining table. Wilma, straightening her skirt, sat down in the chair and reached for the violin.  
\- Not too late? - Asked Hattie, - to music?  
\- I have to guess this riddle. And you know what best violin is nothing that helped me to think...  
\- Clear. Only long sit, tomorrow we have much to do.  
-Good night, Hattie.  
Hattie went back upstairs, and Wilma was left alone with the music.

Music filled the house. Easy and beautiful it made good images. But this music woke Marius. He listened and realized that Wilma plays. He quickly got dressed in women's clothes, and hurried upstairs.  
-Oh, darling, you play so well! - exclaimed Marius.  
-Thank you, - Wilma has postponed the bow and began to positivity strings. Up at Marius While she was gazing. Wilma was in a blue long warm coat, under which could be seen lace nightgown.  
-Why don't you sleep? - asked Marius.  
-I... think.  
-Such a beautiful girl doesn’t want to clog the head stupid thoughts! - Smiled Marius, relieving female disguise, - come to me, my little one. Make me happy! - Marius approached Wilma’s, flinging his arms. He was already anticipating how will shrink in his arms slender girlish body, when suddenly stumbled upon a sinister object, which on closer examination turned out to be a long-barreled revolver unknown brand.   
\- Marius Hudson, now you turn around and leave, otherwise I'll be forced to use violence.  
\- What? – Alarmed cried Marius, - I want to give you love and affection!  
\- I don't like men, Mr. Hudson, - quietly replied Wilma,-especially such as you...  
-You're filthy feminist!  
-No, I - highly active sociopath! And I ask YOU will be removed.  
\- I'll remember,-dirty swearing, Marius went to his room.

The next day, Marius went to do the report.  
\- Today you something unhappy? - asked the little blonde in the shop.  
-I was away, I was threatened, - and Marius angrily threw it on the table shilling.  
\- Understand. My name is Mallory Morten. You came with the report.  
\- I just found where to look for these people, but did not come into contact with them.  
\- Commendable. Plans changed. Lost a very important drawing, which is needed to the boss?  
-I must find him?  
\- Yes. It looks unusual. Seven parchment sheets sealed with a red seal.  
\- Well.

Hattie and Wilma dressed very carefully. Short skirt Pants under a. Shirt type military, corsets, hats, special glasses, daggers, revolvers, and Hattie took another and a steam gun.  
\- And now what?  
\- Now my sister will send us steam airplane and we will go on a sinister factory lady Jamie.  
They were removed directly from the roof and transferred to the roof of the factory, which was located in Sussex. The factory was quite long ago abandoned, but recently began to show signs of life. Once inside, the girls noticed a massive structure with long-term review and the study was the giant feet.  
-Oh, Wilma! - Said Hattie, - what is it?  
-I think its feet some us unknown steam robot.  
\- Correctly guessed, crafty bitch! - He heard an evil voice, and on the top floor of the forests seemed lady Jamie, - but your sister was not so astute!  
-Why not? - asked Wilma.  
-She believes that the attack, which I cook, wills HER MAJESTY, and actually... I'm going to destroy all the museums in this city and all libraries! -And this is the voice of the lady Jamie rang triumphantly, - will bring London into chaos and obscurantism!!!  
\- Not to go to this! - Shouted the figure flying from the ceiling on long chains, - Lady Jamie Moriarty - you're under arrest!  
-Oh, it's you bitch! Shoot them! - Shouted Jamie his assistant appeared at the bottom.

Shooting started unimaginable. The whole factory was shrouded in smoke. Hattie and Wilma disguised behind a massive machine. Soon they were joined descended from the ceiling. This proved to be a strong blonde dressed as a pilot of the airship.   
\- My name is Greer Lastread, and you, as I understand it - Wilma Sherlyn Scarlett Holmes and your friend Jane Hattie Watson.  
-You're right. My sister is in the course?  
\- Yes.  
\- Excellent. Now all we'll get and you can go to a cafe and eat ice cream.  
\- Well, I agree.  
\- Time Two Three! - They all jumped out and began to shoot. And when the ammo was over, came to blows. Hattie – Marcus. Wilma with Jamie; Greer with Irving. Mallory got in early and he quietly got cold on the floor.  
\- What was the meaning of the words on the drawing?  
-I told you! - Jamie kicked Wilma in the leg.  
I still know - Wilma struck Jamie short hook, and she disconnected.

Over time all after some Lady Jamie and her surviving accomplices were taken away by police, and Wilma and Hattie remained on the field of battle.  
-I don't know what is meant by these words in the drawing, - said sadly Wilma, brushing his suit.  
-It's okay, - he comforted her Hattie,-but we saved the world.  
-It's probably true! Forward for new adventures! - And two girls holding hands quietly went to the exit.


End file.
